


hungry

by mitsume



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, raw meat, theyre not together yet but i can promise you ryo has a boner the entire time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 05:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsume/pseuds/mitsume
Summary: akira gets a midnight snack (originally written august 2017)





	hungry

**Author's Note:**

> sorry.

Ever since he’d become half-demon, half-man, Akira had felt strange. Like he was stuck in a body that wasn’t his — Or perhaps, it was his mind that wasn’t his own. He wasn’t completely sure about anything, and had invested this information in Ryo as soon as he’d gotten the chance. ’Of course, it was to be expected,’ Ryo had told him, without looking up, while poring through Professor Asuka’s numerous journals. But, after an evening of having been overcome with an incredibly permeating desire to snap Miki’s younger brother’s neck and watch him go limp after he wouldn’t stop making such stupid noises at dinner, Ryo advised Akira spend a night at his new place simply to cool off, which he’d quickly accepted. All he needed was a break. It wasn’t like he didn’t have control over the demon he’d merged with — He’d survived the Sabbath, after all. 

So, when Akira awakens on Ryo’s couch entangled in the blanket he’s using and covered in sweat from a nightmare he can’t quite remember, he decides not to think much of it. “It’s the price of being a Devilman,” he muses, while attempting to free himself from the blanket he’d borrowed, before quickly getting to his feet. This isn’t anything a good midnight snack couldn’t fix, and he’s sure Ryo wouldn’t mind. 

It was way, way too easy to get lost in the Asuka estate, to the point where Akira was convinced it could easily be called a mansion, which explained exactly why it was in such a state of disrepair — Ryo was the only one left to care for it. In an attempt to find the kitchen, he’d stubbed his toe far too many times and hit his head once, but now he’s done it, he’s finally located the refrigerator, he can finally get something to eat and hopefully calm the pounding in his head and go back to sleep, yanking the door open and surveying its contents — And that’s when it catches Akira’s eye. 

A large slab of raw meat, slightly smaller than his forearm. It’s wrapped up in cellophane and it looks absolutely delicious. 

At first, Akira attempts to resist the urge. Averting his gaze, he does his absolute best to find something that’d fill the hunger in his stomach, but it’s all futile — Akira just can’t keep his eyes away, only mustering the reason to glance backwards and make sure no one’s behind him before he grabs the packaging, sits down on the floor and presses his back against the cold refrigerator, greedily digging his nails into the soft plastic. Any hesitations, all the concerns about his recent behavior, anything that could have kept him from committing this unusual act — Simply gone out the window, and the only thing at the forefront of his mind is tossing the packaging onto the floor next to him and lifting the hunk of meat so he could take a large, greedy bite.

It tastes right. Savory, somewhat bitter, and Akira simply can’t get it into his mouth fast enough. Taking one ravenous bite after another, he barely stops to chew nor wipe away the juices that have begun to run down his cheeks and drip onto his bare chest. He can feel a sense of satisfaction beginning to bloom from within, like this was some sort of intrinsic need he should have fulfilled forever ago, and the only reason he lifts his head from his meal is to catch his breath for a brief moment. That’s when Akira notices the silhouette in the doorway.

Ryo’s stare is trained on him, and he’s grinning. There’s a look in his eyes that Akira can’t quite place, and before he knows it, Ryo has scooped up what remains of his meal and pulled up one of the chairs in the kitchen, looking down at him thoughtfully. Before he could even think, he’s begun to growl at Ryo and he even swipes at the drippy packaging, but Ryo swipes it away, always one step ahead.

“What are you doing, Akira? This was supposed to be for dinner tomorrow.” 

Akira is silent, able to clear his head a bit with Ryo in the room and his prize confiscated, and suddenly, he becomes slightly self-conscious about all the mess on his face, he wipes it with the back of his hand, although it’s pretty futile. “I don’t know.”

Ryo crosses his legs, looking down at Akira, his knees pressed to the tile floor and sweat beading on his forehead and running down his back and poor boy, he still won’t look away from that half-devoured piece of meat, and without even thinking he tears off a piece, holding it in between two fingers. “Come here.”

At first, Akira hesitates, but the scent is so strong and his instincts are pushing him so hard that he can’t help but come forward a few inches, unsure of where Ryo was going with all of this.

“Eat.” Ryo gives him the first piece, then another, and another, and although he swears he can see just a portion of that wild look in that devil’s eyes earlier, he is much more easy to control. “Eat in moderation. I don’t want Devilman wrecking my kitchen.”

Any possible shameful downside to eating out of Ryo’s hand was quite negated by the metallic taste and sting of his meal, so he continues until it’s all gone, nodding at his friend’s sentiment before standing up so he could take himself over to the kitchen sink and splash some water on his soiled face. “However, Akira, when you’re Devilman, feel free to rip apart and eat as many demons as you’d like.”

Akira grinned. “Alright, Ryo. Sorry about the mess.”

And with that, he decides to go right back and flop back onto Ryo's couch, his stomach finally full. Ryo, however, instead of going back to bed, leans over the edge of the couch, reaching down to ruffle Akira's hair. "Tomorrow, I'll go out and buy you more."


End file.
